Safety Dance
Safety Dance è una canzone presente nell'episodio Continua a sognare. È originariamente cantata dai Men Without Hats. E 'cantata da Artie accompagnato da Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce, e Matt Rutherford e altre persone del centro commerciale. L'intero spettacolo è un sogno in cui Artie immagina di essere in grado di ballare e camminare. E' eseguito sul CD Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers . Questa canzone è stata anche eseguita al Glee: Tour Live. Testo della canzone Artie: S-A-F-E-T-Y Safety dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can go when we want to The night is young and so am I And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet And surprise ‘em with the victory cry Say, we can act if want to If we don’t nobody will And you can act real rude and totally removed And I can act like an imbecile I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Look at your hands) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance Well, it's safe to dance, yeah it's safety dance It's safe to dance S-A-F-E-T-Y Safety dance! We can dance if we want to We’ve got all your life and mine As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it Everything’ll work out right I say, we can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Look at your hands) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance 6x It's safe to dance! Curiosità *Fra i clienti del centro commerciale che ballano ci sono anche Tina, Kurt, Mike, Matt, Brittany e Mercedes; *E' la terza volta che Artie si alza dalla sedia a rotelle nella Prima Stagione. Le altre due occasioni sono in Jump e nell'episodio Continua a sognare, lo stesso di questa canzone. *Artie si alza spesso dalla sedia a rotelle per cantare. Nella Terza Stagione canta insieme a Mike Scream e nella Quarta Stagione, in un sogno, Feliz Navidad; *La performance è stata girata in un vero centro commerciale durante l'orario di apertura e molti dei ballerini sono comparse improvvisate; *La prima volta che vediamo Brittany indossare abiti che non siano l'uniforme delle Cheerios; *Bryan Ryan si può scorgere vagamente sul finire della canzone. Neil Patrick Harris, l'attore, era infatti impegnato nelle riprese dell'episodio e si trovava insieme al resto della troupe sul set di Safety Dance; *Si vede più volte l'insegna luminosa della catena di ristoranti filippina Jobilee; *Ad un certo punto viene inquadrato sullo sfondo un avviso di propaganda del Bel Grissino. Potrebbe indicare la posizione del ristorante all'interno del centro commerciale oppure essere un semplice cartellone pubblicitario. Galleria di foto Safetydance.jpg Ep_19_safety_dance_10.jpg Saftey_dance.jpg Tumblr_ljbs3dHFA01qgkj12o1_500.jpg Safety-Dance-glee-13894233-270-395.jpg Video Navigazione en:Safety Dance es:Safety Dance fr:Safety Dance Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack